


Honey Blueberry Muffins

by MadamFuzzbucket



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Everything is consensual, F/M, Fluff, Light Somnophilia, Loss of Virginity, M/F, Masturbation, Monster Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sins, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, light foodplay, m/f/m, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamFuzzbucket/pseuds/MadamFuzzbucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running upon some misfortunes, you find yourself crashing on the couch of two friendly skeleton brothers. You're thankful and ecstatic for their friendship, but there's something there you hadn't noticed. Everything comes together after learning what happens to monsters every few months...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Room for Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look! Another fanfic for me to not update for weeks at a time! (Maybe not...?) ;w;  
> TITLE CHANGED 5/24/16
> 
> This fic is a lot more organized than my other one, and don;t worry! *SAVE Me is still being worked on! I'm just hoping that this will help me write better, longer, and more interesting chapters! Thanks for being so patient with me!
> 
> Chapter Summary:  
> You look back on how you met the skeleton brothers, and Blueberry makes an unusual (not dirty) bedtime request.

Life had become quite interesting since monsters came to the surface, especially so since you found yourself crashing on the couch of two friendly skeleton brothers who offered the opportunity to stay until you got back on your feet. You were a bit surprised at their generosity, since you had only known them a couple of months prior to your hardships, but nevertheless you weren’t about to turn them down and live in the streets. 

Just a few weeks ago, you were on top of the world, ecstatic about your opportunity to move to a larger apartment across town. Your lease was running out and you had been eyeing a nice 2 bedroom townhouse just a few miles from where you work. Unfortunately, the bakery you worked for was going under, and just before you were planning to fill an application for the new apartment, you were laid off from your job. It was very disappointing, you didn't have enough in your savings to follow through with completing the application and moving, so you were left with few options and plenty of anxiety.

You were so thankful for the events that had taken place a little over two months prior to your misfortune. It had been the usual slow day at the bakery (a major reason why it closed down) and you were sorting through the freshly made doughnuts holes, popping them into a small bag by the dozens to be set out for customers. Well, if there were any customers… _Ting-ling!_ You were quick to turn around with a smile as you heard the front door open. The sight you were met with was a bit odd, but precious in its own way.

“Papy please! I just want to look!”

“Yea, but if you look, you’re gonna want. Sweets ain’t good for ya. Besides, I don’t need you going into a sugar rush.”

“You eat sweets all the time though!”

“I can control myself, bro.”

“MWEH! Not fair!”

Two skeletons, presumed to be brothers, had entered the bakery, seemingly in mid-bicker. The first through the door was short, about 5’1” with large blue orbs for eyes and a wide smile across his skull. He was wearing a bluish-grey t-shirt with a bright blue star in the middle and navy blue shorts. Bright blue gloves covered his hands and for some reason he was wearing matching rain boots. A large, light blue bandana across his neck completed his unique appearance. 

Right behind the smaller skeleton came a much taller one, standing at about 6’4” with narrow, hollow eye sockets and the stick-end of a lollipop protruding from his teeth. He wore a large orange hoodie, dark khakis, and dark blue sneakers. His attitude was very different from the other’s obvious exuberance. He was much more laid back and level headed.  
You blinked and shook your head a little, bringing yourself back to reality. The smaller skeleton ran up to the bakery display pressed his skull against the glass. You fought back the urge to giggle, instead looking up to give the taller of the two a big smile.

“Uh, welcome. Can I help you with anything?” you managed to say, feeling yourself blush from the sudden awkwardness.

“HELLO HUMAN DOUGHNUT KEEPER! COULD I GET A MUFFIN, PLEASE?” the small skeleton peered up from the glass with what you were sure were the biggest, bluest eyes you’d ever seen.

“Bro, come on, we don’t even have the money…” the taller skeleton walked up and patted his brother on the shoulder. The smaller looked up at him with such heartbreak, and you swore you felt a piece of your soul shatter.

“Um, well, actually... “ you began, turning around grabbing a napkin before turning back and bending down to reach into the display. “We don’t really get a lot of customers in here.” You reached over the counter to hand the small skeleton a blueberry muffin. “This one’s on the house, friend.”

They both looked at you, the small one’s smile grew somehow wider and his eyes formed star-shaped pupils. “THANK SO YOU MUCH, HUMAN FRIEND! OH WOW, I MADE FRIENDS WITH THE DOUGHNUT KEEPER, PAPY! SEE THAT?! CAN WE COME HERE MORE OFTEN? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?”

Oh gosh, the cuteness was going to kill you.

“Heh, sure, bro.” the taller one replied before looking back at you. “Thanks for being so nice to my little bro. He doesn’t have as many friends as he’d like to have. Um, by the way, we never really introduced ourselves, did we? I’m Papyrus, and this is Sans.”

“Oh! I’m ____. It’s a pleasure to meet you!” you chirped, holding your hand out in a friendly gesture.

Papyrus was the first to take your hand, giving it one good, firm shake, before letting go. Sans, however, grabbed your hand with both of his own and repeatedly shook while he giggled excitedly. After some small talk, they went on their way, but not before you exchanged numbers with Papyrus. (You were a little flustered when he asked, but he assured it was so he and Sans could keep in touch if you ever wanted to stop by their place to hang out.) Needless to say, it was a life-changing day, even though you didn’t know it at the time.

You leaned back against the soft couch, flipping through the channels with Blueberry (the nickname you had given Sans) at your side until you found a cute cartoon to watch together. You were never ashamed to admit you still loved cartoons. Growing old doesn't mean you had to grow up, and while the cartoon lover in you was something Blueberry enjoyed, it was the punny joke lover in you that Papyrus liked. But one thing that could bring the whole group together was video games. You enjoyed a wide variety of gaming genres, but when it came to multiplayer, you often battled Sans in Pokemon Puzzle League or Papyrus in Super Smash Brothers, or all 3 of you would go all out in Mario Party of Mario Kart.

Blueberry yawned, showcasing the large canines you felt were an oddity on such a sweet monster. Well, yea, he _was_ a monster, technically. You petted his skull as he fought the urge to doze off, both of you awaiting his brother to arrive home from Muffet’s (you were a bit bitter that her bakery wasn’t hiring, and you hoped it was legitimately because she didn’t need any staff and not because Papyrus ‘cheated’ for taking his brother to _your_ bakery instead of her own). 

You felt yourself starting to fade from consciousness when the sound of the front door shutting jolted both of you back to life. Papyrus looked over at the two of you with his usual smug look.

“Welcome home, Papy! We were just sitting here watching Adventure Time! Would you like to join us?” Blueberry offered, his usual wide smile plastered across his skull.

“Actually, it looks like the two of you are sitting there falling asleep. I’m actually pretty tired myself, why don’t we retire for the night?” Papyrus yawned, stretching out his arms as he headed for the stairs.

“Awww, but Papy…” Blueberry whined, “I’m not actually tired…”

“Bro, do you want me to read you a bedtime story?” Papyrus proposed, looking back at his younger brother.

“MWEHEHEHE! I’d love for you-” he exclaimed before suddenly cutting off. “Actually, I want my human friend to read to me.”

He turned to you with his big, starry eyes and a light blue blush on his cheeks, and you knew you couldn't say ‘no’ to that face (not that you ever _would_ anyway). You simply nodded and stood up to follow the excited skeleton to his bedroom. 

As he was tucking himself in, you scanned over the many books on the bookshelf. They ranged from children’s books to intermediate reading to a few nonfiction books on Astronomy. 

“Um… which story would you like for me to read to you, Bluebear?” you asked as you pulled out a small astronomy book on constellations.

“Actually… I don’t think I need a story.” he said so low it was almost a whisper.

You chuckled and put the book back before walking over to him. You patted him on his skull and smiled. 

“Well, goodnight, Blueberry.” you whispered and turned towards the door.

“Wait.”

“Yes?”

Blueberry giggled nervously, and you wondered what he was up to.

“Can I..” he began, still in a low voice. “Can I have a goodnight kiss?”

You looked down at him, a little shocked. He’d never asked for a kiss before. He pulled the blankets up to his nosehole to try to hide his blue blush. Gosh, he was too cute. You sniggered and leaned down to give him a peck on the forehead. He giggled and hid his face in the blankets as you turned back to exit his room.

“Goodnight, Blueberry.”

“Goodnight, _____.”


	2. Blueberry Sopapilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys must have the patience of a saint. I'm currently trying to work out a way to lessen the time between updates. It was never my intention to go months without a new chapter! D:  
> In other news, my favorite nickname for US!Sans is "Bluebear".
> 
> Chapter Summary:  
> You spend the day with Blueberry while Paps locks himself away in his room due to "illness".

You had an odd dream that night that you and Blueberry found a giant muffin outside the house and as you both grab a chunk to devour, you noticed something odd leaking out of it. You looked a little closer… it was… honey? The next thing you recall Papyrus sprung out followed by a swarm of bees, and after jerking awake, you just had to lay there for a moment and try not to simultaneously laugh and cry.

Just as you felt yourself start to doze off again, you heard a loud THUMP! coming from upstairs. That means the Blueberry is awake, so you might as well not try to go back to sleep. You rolled from your side to your back and stretched, letting out an audible yawn.

“SOUNDS LIKE MY HUMAN FRIEND IS AWAKE!! MWEHEHEHE!!” you heard followed by the rapid footsteps of a cute skele running down the stairs. 

You sat up and scooted to the side to give room for Blueberry to hop onto the couch and give you your ‘good morning’ hug. The little skeleton was still wearing his blue starry pajamas (it seemed everything in his wardrobe was blue) and his bright smile was always a welcoming sight in your groggy state.

“Did you sleep well, Bluebear?” you asked, petting his skull.

“SURE DID!! I WAS DREAMING ABOUT ALL THE THINGS WE COULD DO TODAY!! LIKE GO TO THE PARK AND GET ICE CREAM AND GO SEE ALPHYS AND PET SOME BUNNIES AT THE PET STORE AND GO TO THE PLANETARIUM AND EAT LOTS OF TACOS!!”

You had to blink a few time to help process the mess of things that just came out of his mouth.  
“Okay, but I’m not sure we can do ALL of those things. Maybe over a span of a few days, though? I’d love for us to hang out, though. But first, let’s get some breakfast in us, eh?” you chuckled and arose from the couch, stretching once more, before heading towards the kitchen.

“Oh, are you..” Blueberry started to say, in his lower tone, “Are you going to make breakfast?”

You chuckled. “Well yea, it’s the least I can do for you guys letting me stay here for a little while. You like pancakes? I can make some blueberry pancakes.”

His huge, goofy grin was enough of an answer for you. As you were mixing the batter and chatting away with little Blue, a familiar voice interrupted your conversation.

“Mornin.” 

You turned to see Papyrus, looking groggier than you could ever be. The taller, older skeleton was leaned against the door frame, wearing a wrinkled, lightly stained white shirt and baggy orange sweatpants, complete with an unlit cigarette hanging from his teeth. His eyes were half-lidded and he was scratching his skull, groaning and mumbling incoherently. It was cute, a bit hot perhaps… You gave an awkward smile (that was thankfully unseen) before quickly turning back to your task to hide your blushing face.

“GOOD MORNING, PAPY!” Blueberry exclaimed, jumping up from his chair and running to greet his brother with a morning hug. “_____ IS MAKING PANCAKES FOR BREAKFAST! YOU SHOULD JOIN US!”

“Yea, yea… just… let me go for a smoke first,” Pap replied with a yawn before turning and lazily walking out the front door. You didn’t really see the appeal in a cigarette in the morning, or anytime, but you weren’t one to judge.

Breakfast time was unexpectedly quiet, as little Blue was too busy stuffing his face with the pancakes you had made to talk about anything. It was a little peaceful, you’d exchange smiles with Blueberry then look over to Papyrus, who would be poking at his food in a zombie like trance, before returning your attention to your own plate.

It was obvious that Papyrus would need a nap after breakfast, so you and Blue decided to talk about the plans for the day while washing up the dishes. 

“We could always try going to the mall, today,” you suggested. “They have lots of places we might both enjoy going to--”

CRACK! BOOM!

The sudden thunder made you both jump, and you had to grab your chest to make sure your heart was still there.  
“Well, maybe we should just stay in today, eh buddy?” you laughed softly.

Blueberry looked up at you with big eyes, and you couldn’ tell if he was hurt or still in shock from the loud noise. “We can play games and watch movies.” he said quietly.

After the kitchen was cleaned up, the two of you piled up on the couch to decide which video game would be the funnest to play. The brothers only had older systems, an ice blue transparent N64 and Super Nintendo, but they had a lot of fun video games to play (even some extras you contributed from your old collection).

Bluebear’s favorite system was the N64, claiming the games were more fun and the SNES was more for Pap since he enjoyed Mortal Kombat and Street Fighter. Fumbling through all the games, he picks up Mario Kart 64.

“MWEHEHEHE!! I challenge you to a RACE!” he exclaimed, holding the cartridge high above his skull.  
“You’re on!” you chirped in reply.

The next few hours were spent racing in all the cups (twice in the Special Cup because Blueberry loved a good challenge) then various battle stages, which you seemed to be just a little better at than your little friend.

“Grr…. I’ll get you one day,” he pouted, putting down the controller as he stood up to stretch his legs and spine.  
“Ha ha, sure you will Bluebear,” you teased. “By the way, shouldn't Pap be up by now? He’s sleeping in awfully late.”

“He’s such a lazy bones!” Blueberry grumbled, looking above the stairs. “I’ll go wake him up. Just cause it’s rainy doesn’t mean he gets to sleep all day! Mweheheh…”

You thought it’d be a good time to retrieve a drink while little Bluebear gave his older brother a rude awakening. You had been sitting for quite a while and your throat was parched, plus it’d help stretch out your stiff body. Playing for such a long period of time without a break was probably a pretty bad idea.

Sitting back down on the couch, you gave another stretch and thought about a movie the three of you could watch together. Your thoughts were quickly disrupted as you saw little Bluebear scurry down the stairs and plop next to you on the couch.

“Papy isn’t um…. feeling well, so he’s gonna stay in his room.” he said quietly.  
“Oh…” his sweet face and low voice concerned you. “Is he okay? Should I bring him some soup?”  
“N-no… it’s fine, he can take care of himself! He’s uh… He’ll be okay, okay? J-just let him rest!”

It was a bit unusual for little Blueberry to act this way, but you also knew he’d be acting frantic if his brother was in any sort of danger, so the best you could do was shrug it off.

“Well, okay, did you want to watch a movie or something?” you suggested.  
“Yea…”

The thunderstorm had long passed, but the rain remained, although in a quieter form. The two of you spent the day watching movies, playing board games, and cooking dinner together. It was an eventful day, though not very productive. It made you wish you could stay forever, but it was a silly thought with it being only a two-bedroom house. You’d need to be looking for local work, and eventually your own place. You made a mental note to look online for local jobs tomorrow morning.

The sun had gone down, and you thought it’d be a nice time to take a quick shower. Little Bluebear decided he wanted to “camp inside” by making a blanket fort in the den and eating s’mores while telling stories. You left your friend to set up the “tent” while you scurried upstairs, pajamas in hand. You paused at the bathroom door to look over at Pap’s door, wondering if he was okay, but like before you shrugged it off and went about your way.

The shower took a little longer than you intended; it was quite difficult to drag yourself out of the warm embrace of a steamy shower. At least you smelled good, as well as the whole bathroom. You toweled off and threw on your pajamas, making some last minute adjustments in front of the mirror before exiting. You were picking a loose hair off your shoulder, not noticing the tall skeleton in your path until you walked right into his arms, making you gasp and jump back in the surprise. 

“OH! Oh gosh, Pap, I’m sorry! I didn’t see you there!” you cried apologetically.  
You looked up into his eyes. His posture was stiff and he was staring at you with a blank expression. A shiver went down your spine and you quickly felt uncomfortable.

“A-are you feeling better? Bluebear… said you w-were sick,” you stammered.  
You blinked as he let out a deep breath. “I’m… fine. Sorry.”  
“For what?” You were confused.

Papyrus paused, looking you over. You felt your face heat up and you quickly looked to the floor. You didn’t know why, but it felt like he was mesmerized by you. Surely that wasn’t true; he never showed any interest in you, or anything except sleeping for that matter. You glanced up for a moment to see his face lit in an orange blush before you both looked away.

“I probably should have said somethin’ but I didn’t expect it to happen while you were staying here. Monsters are different in a lot of ways than humans. One of those ways… well, it happens every few months…”

He paused again, and you continued looking at the floor, shifting your weight side to side anxiously. Where was this going? Your mind was too blank to think about anything. All you could do was listen.

“Um… but yea, anyway… “ he continued, “Every few months, we monsters go through a… ah… a ‘heat’, somethin’ similar to animals, but it happens to both male and female. Lasts for a couple days… we typically just lock ourselves away for the time…”

You weren’t sure if your face could get any redder. Papyrus wasn’t sick, he was just in heat and trying to avoid being around anyone. This was the most awkward position you had ever been in. What do you say? Do you say anything? You remained where you were, silent.

“I do wanna mention though” he placed his hand on your shoulder and you jerked your head up, but refused to look him in the eye. Instead, you focused on his hoodie strings as he spoke. “Usually Bluebear’s heat cycle comes around the same time as mine. Which means I need you to understand a few things, okay?”

He placed his hand under your chin and lifted your head to face him. Your face was still red and your heart pounded. You were SO UNCOMFORTABLE.

“My little bro. He likes you. And I’m not talking just friendly.”

You were sure your heart stopped for a moment.

“Sans is an adult. He may not act like it, and he may seem naive, but he’s very smart. He knows what’s right and what’s wrong. I’m telling you this so you don’t have to worry.”

He let your chin go and began to stroke your hair. You felt a lump in your throat and you swallowed heavily.

“You’re a beautiful human, inside and out. I’ve really appreciated how kind you’ve been to my bro and me. I can see what he sees in you. I… wouldn't mind having you myself.” 

He chuckled and put his hand back onto his pocket. You stood there in frozen shock as he walked by you towards his room.

“Goodnight, honey.”

After several moments you managed to unstiffen enough to rush down the stairs into the blanket fort, where Bluebear had apparently already passed out on a small pile of pillows. You stared at the small, sweet skeleton, trying to process all the things you had just been told. Blueberry likes you. Papy likes you. They will both be in heat soon. 

Trembling, you lied down onto your own pile of pillows and threw a blanket over your entire form. Your mind raced with thoughts. Tonight was gonna be a bit hard to sleep through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut happens next chapter!


	3. Honey Glazed Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this took me forever, I'm so sorry. (I'm bad at writing smut) I can't say when the next chapter will be out. It might be a while so hopefully this is enough to satisfy for a while! xwx

The next morning, you awoke, rolling over almost onto a drowsy skeleton. You jumped a little and quickly sat up, looking down at the little blue-eyed skele peering up at you groggily. Gosh, he was a cutie.

 

“Mornin’.” he mumbled, wiggling out from the under the covers and sitting up with you. He gave you a big smile and a hug. You chuckled, hugging him back. This guy was almost too much.

 

“So what are we gonna do today, Bluebear?” you inquired.  
“Um… well, I think I have training today actually.” he replied, scratching at his skull.  
“Oh yea, I forgot it’s Friday. You always go out training with Alphys.”  
“He he, yea! Maybe you could come too?”  
“Maybe.” You gently pet his skull, smiling. 

 

You made breakfast again, this time with strawberry muffins. It wasn’t until you sat down at the table with the berry did you suddenly realize Papyrus hadn’t come down from his room. Your heart dropped for a moment. Was all that happened last night… real? Had it just been a dream? A chill ran down your spine and you shivered lightly, giving Bluebear a smile and stating you were just a little cold when he gave you a concerned look.

 

“So uh… did you want to some some television until Alphys comes by?” you asked, munching and picking apart the crumbly bread  
“Sure, she won’t be by until 12:00 noon, and she’s very punctual!” Blue exclaimed in reply, casually shoveling his breakfast into his jaws. You couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

 

Post breakfast was the usual, washing up the dishes while humming a tune then piling up on the couch for some mid-morning cartoons. Except this time, your usual position on the couch was invaded by a small skeleton nuzzled into your lap. Your questioning look made him giggle and mumble something cute about your friendship being “more awesome than he is”, causing to you giggle back in reply as you tried to focus on the TV and not draw attention to your reddening face.

 

Why was he so dang cute? And why were you having these… unclean thoughts? You were sure the whole thing was Papyrus’ fault. You never had such strong emotions until he opened his jaws. Actually… you did, you just never paid them any mind until you realized your feelings could be reciprocated. Swallowing the lump in your throat, you lifted your hand to the top of Sans’ skull and gently began petting him. His responding ‘purr’ was both relaxing and enticing. You would have never guessed in your life that skeletons purred. 

 

For another hour, you lied there with the little berry watching television, trying not to doze off although Bluebear had fallen asleep some time ago. You were just about to lose the fight to stay awake when a loud knocking came at the door, jolting you both upright and alert. 

 

“Alphys! Oh stars I fell asleep!” Sans cried out as he rushed to the door to apologize and ask for a few minutes to get ready.

 

You chuckled and stood up to walk into the kitchen for a quick drink of water. Perhaps while Sans was gone, you could stay in his room and sort through his bookshelf or wash some clothes for him. As you sipped some fresh, cold water from your cup, you heard the blueberry run down the stairs and into the kitchen where you were.

 

“Come to say bye, Bluebear?” you asked, prepping for a hug.  
“Actually, could you help me get some food for Papy? He probably needs some.”  
“Ah…” you mumbled, scratching your arms as the memories of last night flooded back into your mind.  
“He keeps it on top of the fridge. Not sure why, sometimes it’s hard to reach…” he groaned.  
“The honey up there?”  
“Yea.”

 

You attempted to grab hold of the honey bottle atop the fridge, but it was just far enough that you couldn’t quite grasp it. You huffed. The bottle taunted you. You quickly reached into the nearest drawer, grabbed a spatula, and used it to lengthen your reach and pull the bottle off the fridge. It’d fall right into your hands and…. SPLAT.

 

You let out a startled yelp as the bottle of honey struck your head and broke the lid open, pouring sticky honey all over both of you. 

 

“Oh no!” Sans gasped. “Papy’s honey! Oh… he will be so disappointed.”

 

You felt really bad. Now poor little Sans would have to change again and you’d need a shower above all else. “Sorry Blue… that was all my bad….” you sighed.

 

“H-hey! It’s okay, _____!” Blue tried to reassure, “I’ll just change real quick and-”  
“Hey…”

 

You both paused but dare not look towards the voice that had interrupted. You already knew who it was… and you were mortified. Papyrus casually strolled up, casting glances between the two of you as if he were trying to fully process what had happened.

 

“Papy… I…” Sans began, but was again silenced by his brother holding up his index finger.  
“It’s okay, bro. Accidents happen. Make no bones about it,” Papyrus chuckled. “Anyway, go change, Alphys is waiting for ya. I’ll help _____ here clean up.”

 

You felt your heart drop as Sans scurried off and Pap turned his attention to you. “Come with me, let’s get ya cleaned up, alright?”

 

You simply nodded and took hold of his hand, trying to hide your deep blush with the other. The thought of last night was stuck in your mind and your heart pounded as you watched Sans dash by on his way out of the door as you were being led up the stairs. Your mind was so jumbled you didn’t notice where you were going until you could barely see from how dim your surroundings were. 

 

A few seconds to focus and you realized you were in Papyrus’s room. You let out a deep breath you hadn’t realised you were holding, and turned around to face him, ready for whatever he had to say. But instead he gripped your shoulders and gently lapped at your cheek with his golden amber tongue.

 

“I understand you are not doing this on purpose, but damnit, you’re making this really difficult for me…” he growled. “Honey all over yourself. I just…” he let out a shaky breath as his hungry eyes explored your body, but he remained contained, if just barely. “I want to lick if off.”

 

You were flabbergasted. Oh god, he wanted you so bad. You squirmed slightly at the feeling of your own arousal, the sexual tension building.

 

“If you would let me… I could make you feel so good.” he purred. A whimper was all you could muster in reply, shifting your weight again as you leaned a little closer towards the skeleton. Your mind was racing with all the lewd fantasies you had hidden away. All these emotions and desires you had tried to contain were suddenly spilling out. Pap caressed your cheek, his face inches from your own. “Do I have your consent?”

 

You let out another whimper before swallowing the lump in your throat and replying  
“Yes.”

 

In a flash you found yourself on your back on top of Pap’s bed, his teeth pressed against your lips in a passionate kiss. You felt his tongue lap gently at your lips, and opened you your mouth to allow him access; your tongues danced together in wet harmony. Moments later you broke away for air, a string of spittle roped between your mouths.

 

As you caught your breath, he redirected his attention, and his tongue began lapping away at the honey that had spilled onto your cheek and neck. You gasped and tried to hold back a moan, your hands gripped Papy’s hoodie tightly.

 

“Don’t hold back. I want to hear it all.” Pap whispered into your ear as his hand caressed the hem of your pants. “Please… I want to take your shirt off.”

 

You were still nervous, but you happily obliged. While you adjusted to sitting the cool, dim room in your bra and pants, Papyrus took off his hoodie and undershirt, exposing his ribcage which was glowing brightly from his heat.

 

“Oh,” you breathed, reaching out to rub his sternum. He purred, kissing your forehead as you explored each rib. You could tell when you hit a certain spot, as the purring would turn to growling, then moaning. You teased his sensitive areas, messaging each one carefully with one hand as you brought your other up to gently stroke up his spine.

 

Papyrus allowed you to explore as hs brought his own hands to your chest, rubbing under your bra then sneaking his thumbs under the fabric to fondle your nipples, eliciting a startled, high pitched moan from you. He leaned further into you, giving you loving pecks on your shoulder as he undid your bra. 

 

“Absolutely beautiful,” he said admirably as he sat back up to gaze at your form.  
“Hey… sh-shush…” you squeaked, your blush deepening as your attention turned to the dull glow in his shorts.  
“Want a closer look?” he chuckled, noticing your stare.

 

You gulped nervously as he proceeded to pull his shorts down enough for his member to emerge; several beads of precum ran down his shaft as he panted over your form like a dog in heat. You reached out to touch it, curiously stroking the underside. It felt so real although it was magic. You were enthralled, but quickly interrupted by Papyrus’s boney hand entering your pants and stroking a single finger between your folds, eliciting a startled moan from your lips.

 

“So wet already…” Papyrus murmured. “I wonder… if maybe you need this almost as much as I do.” He locked eyes with you. “I wonder how long you’ve really felt this way about us…. my brother and I.”

 

You could only let out whines and moans as his fingers found their way inside, stroking gently and exploring your innermost areas. His thumb swirled around your lips to collect your juices before rubbing over your sensitive clitoris. 

 

“I’ve sort of picked up on it. How you’ve gotten so shy at some things despite being comfortable in our home.” he continued, his two fingers and thumbs working you while he used his other hand to stroke himself. “But maybe I’m wrong. Maybe you’re curious? What it’s like to be intimate with a monster. That’s okay, but if you’re not looking for love, you need to be straightforward with Sans. He’s never been with anyone before, and I’m pretty sure he wants to have his first with someone he loves.”

 

He stopped for a moment to lean in for a kiss. “Do you love us, _____? Be honest, I’ll know if you’re lying.”

 

“Papyrus, I…” you panted, looking deep into his sockets. “I love you. I love Sans. I… I love you both!” You cried out, feeling a weight lifted from your chest. You loved them both so much, and it felt nice to be able to say it.

 

Papyrus removed his fingers from you and brought them to his teeth, his tongue slithering through is teeth to lick the juices off his phalanges.  
“_____,” he began, “you are a beautiful human. Sans and I have grown to love you dearly.” He paused to help you pull your pants and underwear off. “If you are ready, I am prepared to bond with you in the most intimate way possible.”

 

“Papyrus, I want you. I need you.” you said with bated breath. “Please…”  
“Yes.” he purred in reply, his large form hovered over you as he positioned himself for entry.

 

You gasped and moaned as he gently slid in between your folds, filling you slowly until he was hilted inside you. Eager for more, you bucked your hips against him, begging for movement. He complied. The gentle rocking didn’t last for long as Papyrus’s heat-induced lust began to take over, causing him to quicken his pace as his moans turned to almost animalistic growls. 

 

The semi-rough treatment drove you further into ecstasy, your hand lowered briefly to stimulate your clit before being pushed away by Pap and replaced by his own phalanges. You could barely contain yourself as Pap overwhelmed you both physically and emotionally, praising you as you both panted and groaned in pleasure. You could feel the pressure inside you building quickly, and as you locked eyes with your lover he thrust into you just right, pushing you over the edge. You moaned loudly as your legs shook from the pleasure, your thoughts clouded and your brain flooding with dopamine. A few more thrusts and Papyrus joined you, his hot seed spilling inside you and mixing with your own orgasmic juices. 

 

Satisfied for now, his member was quick to dissipate as he flopped over next to you, peppering your face in kisses. 

 

“That was amazing. Thanks, honey.” he purred.  
“I agree,” you chuckled, “But now I think I need a shower.”

 

He sat up. “I’ll come with. Besides, one round isn’t enough to get rid of this heat.”  
You chuckled again, albeit nervously. It seems like there was more to come, but luckily you had a hearty appetite.

**Author's Note:**

> http://leash-and-collarbones.tumblr.com/


End file.
